


The Crown

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, POV Outsider, School Dances
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "Questa è dedicata a coloro che si amano", dice il cantante, con il microfono tra le mani, sorridendo compiaciuto per la citazione.





	The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Calendario dell'Avvento 2018 del gruppo WCCS.
> 
> Prompt: CORONA

  
"Penso che averebbe dovuto vincere Jack Miller", ripete Susan, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
  
Harriet alza gli occhi al cielo. "Abbiamo capito, hai una cotta per Jack Miller, ma lo sapevamo già".  
  
Susan aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Non è vero. Dico solo che obiettivamente sarebbe stato una scelta migliore - "  
  
"Non so. Personalmente credo che Winchester sia stato una buona scelta", le interrompe Natalia, facendosi largo nel loro gruppetto con un piatto pieno di stuzzichini tra le mani. "E penso anche che stiate facendo una sceneggiata per nulla. A nessuno importa davvero chi viene incoronato re del ballo".  
  
"Non è nemmeno il ballo dell'ultimo anno di scuola -"  
  
"Esattamente!", concorda Natalia, infilandosi in bocca una manciata di noccioline. "Ha vinto Sam Winchester! E chi se ne importa? ... Uh, odio quando mi finiscono le noccioline nel vestito - "  
  
" _Natalia!_ " , cerca di richiamarla sottovoce Harriet. "Ti vedono tutti!"  
  
"Buon per loro?", risponde, prima di infilare la mano nella propria scollatura per sbarazzarsi delle noccioline.  
  
"Ma qualcuno ha visto con chi è venuto Sam Winchester?", le interrompe Martin, spuntando dal nulla, ma - come sempre - apparentemente consapevole di quello di cui stanno parlando. Susan sospetta da tempo che sia qualche sorta di super potere segreto.  
  
"Non mi risulta che abbia una ragazza - ", mormora Natalia, perplessa.  
  
"Infatti non ce l'ha: _si è portato dietro suo fratello_!"  
  
" _No!_ ", esclama Susan, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
  
"Te lo posso giurare! Credevo fosse venuto a prenderlo o qualcosa del genere, ma si è piazzato accanto al buffet e Sam Winchester non si schioda dal suo fianco!"  
  
"Magari i loro genitori volevano che gli facesse da _chaperone_ o qualcosa del genere"  
  
"Forse. Anche se ho sentito dire che i loro genitori sono divorziati"  
  
"- O forse la madre era morta? Non so, ma Danny che è in classe con Sam mi ha detto che hanno solo il padre"  
  
"Comunque è abbastanza... Uh, non voglio dire ' _patetico_ ' perché Winchester è un tipo a posto, ma... È _strano,_ no? Venire al ballo con il proprio fratello. Se mia madre mi costringesse ad andare al ballo con mio fratello, io mi nasconderei sotto un tavolo e cercherei di non farmi vedere. Sarebbe imbarazzante".  
  
I quattro ragazzi lanciano qualche occhiata curiosa e perplessa verso il lato opposto della sala, dove Sam Winchester, con in testa una corona di plastica dorata, sta raccontando qualcosa a suo fratello maggiore.  
  
  


Susan pensa per un istante che ci sia qualcosa in quelle due figure di stranamente _adulto_ \- ma poi, il fratello di cui non conosce il nome china la testa per guardare Sam negli occhi, mentre questi gli sta raccontando quello che sembra un aneddoto complicato, e _sorride_ \- e improvvisamente sono nuovamente e soltanto due ragazzi, stretti fianco a fianco, nel baccano di una festa con un buffet mediocre, decorazioni pessime e musica eccellente.

 

  
I pensieri di Susan, come un'onda che si ritrae verso il mare un istante prima di rompersi sulla scogliera, scivolano nuovamente in direzione di Jack Miller, seduto su una delle sedie accostate alla parete, con la sua comitiva di amici.

  
Sta distrattamente contemplando l'idea di avvicinarsi al loro gruppo, nella speranza che Jack la inviti a ballare, quando le parole di Natalia la distolgono dalla fantasia. "Ti dico che è lui che lo viene a prendere tutti i giorni con quella grossa macchina nera", sta dicendo. "Non ho mai visto il padre, solo loro due"  
  
"Hanno i rapporto stretto. _Sai che notizia sconvolgente_ ", dice Harriet allungando una mano verso il piatto di patatine e pizzette tra le mani di Natalia.  
  
" _Ehi!_ È il mio piatto! Trovati il tuo", borbotta quella di tutta risposta; salvo poi inclinarlo nella sua direzione, per facilitare il furto di patatine.  
  
  
  


In quel momento, la musica cambia e la band ingaggiata per la serata inizia a suonare un lento.  
  


"Questa è dedicata a coloro che si amano", dice il cantante, con il microfono tra le mani, sorridendo compiaciuto per la citazione.  
  


"Guarda!", esclama Harriet, afferrandola per un braccio.

Susan sulle prime non capisce: il pavimento della palestra è affollato da coppie che ballano, con diversi gradi di bravura, il lento; ma poi - _li vede._  
  
  
  


Sam Winchester e suo fratello stanno ballando. Insieme.  
  
  
  
  


Susan rimane a bocca aperta.   
Senza dubbio è uno scherzo, ma decisamente di cattivo gusto.  
  
  


"Se non sapessi per certo che sono fratelli, penserei stessero insieme", dice Martin, chiaramente a disagio.   
  
Susan annuisce, senza staccare gli occhi dalle due figure strette assieme sulla pista da ballo.  
  
Se è uno scherzo - _e deve esserlo_ \- Susan non riesce a capire quale sia la parte divertente.  
  
  


Il braccio del fratello maggiore di Sam Winchester cinge la vita dell'altro e la sua mano è posata sul fianco con qualcosa che Susan chiamerebbe _possessività,_ se non conoscesse la loro parentela.  
Una vaga nausea che non riesce a spiegarsi le stringe lo stomaco.  
  
  


"Prendo una boccata d'aria", dice, improvvisamente.  
  
"Salutaci Jack Miller", risponde Natalie imperturbabile.  
  
  


Con pochi passi affrettati e scansando giusto un paio di persone, Susan raggiunge la porta laterale e in un attimo è fuori.  
E' una notte calda e stellata. _Respira._  
  
  


Passa solo qualche momento, prima che senta aprirsi una delle porte della palestra dietro l'angolo e qualcuno incespicare nel giardino poco illuminato, appena fuori dal suo campo visivo.  
  
Susan si blocca, indecisa se rendere nota la sua presenza o se scivolare nuovamente all'interno, raggiungere i suoi amici e magari cercare di convincere Jack Miller a ballare.  
  
Ma non ha voglia di rientrare - e il suo stomaco è ancora sottosopra. Pensa che sia quasi come se stesse per accadere qualcosa di spiacevole e il suo corpo, in qualche modo, lo sapesse prima della sua mente, come una premonizione.   
Ma il pensiero non ha nessun senso, quindi Susan fa del suo meglio per ignorarlo.  
  
  
  


"Dean!", esclama una delle voci dietro l'angolo, a pochi passi da lei, e la voce le è familiare.  
  
"Shhhh, _Sammy_!"  
  
"Non c'è nessuno, qui. E poi se qualcuno ci seguisse, lo vedremmo - ". Susan, improvvisamente riconosce la voce di Sam Winchester. Quindi, probabilmente, il Dean con cui sta parlando è suo fratello.  
  
"Non potevi aspettare di arrivare a casa, eh? Sammy?"  
  
"Quello. E Jason mi ha offerto una delle birre che la 4D ha nascosto nei bagni"  
  
"Solo una birra e _già sei ubriaco?_ "  
  
" _No._ Ma non ricordo più il motivo per cui non dovrei fare questo -"  
  
  
Susan sente un suono che non riesce a decifrare, ma il suo cuore inizia a battere talmente forte che quasi teme che i due ragazzi, Sam e Dean, lo sentano.  
  
  
"- E comunque domani ce ne andremo", dice, la voce del fratello che non conosce.  
  
L'aria sembra improvvisamente soffocante, mentre il suono che non conosce si fa più insistente e - sembra quasi come se i due stessero lottando contro la parete.  
\- Ma Susan ha diciassette anni e non è abbastanza ingenua da non intuire cosa stia succedendo.  
Dietro l'angolo, uno dei due geme.  
  
" _Dean -_ "

A Susan sembra che il cuore le stia per schizzare via dal petto; vorrebbe scappare via da lì e, allo stesso tempo, vorrebbe sbirciare dietro l'angolo. Rimane immobile.  
  
"Sammy". Un altro gemito. "Tieni sù la corona"  
  
  


Non sono fratelli. _Non possono esserlo._ Nessun fratello farebbe quello che i due stanno chiaramente facendo, a pochi passi da lei, contro il muro esterno della palestra della scuola, protetti soltanto dalle ombre.  
La nausea le sale fino alla gola, soffocandola.  
  


Susan si volta e, il più piano possibile, apre la porta alle sue spalle e scivola nuovamente nella sala affollata e luminosa. La musica soffoca qualsiasi suono che potrebbe mai venire dal giardino.  
  


Una parte di lei rimpiange di non aver sbirciato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
